Generator C
Generator C is the final generator that must be triggered to activate the planetary defense system to destroy the Leviathan that is hurtling towards Norion. Description The first Generator was triggered earlier by Samus Aran, and the second one was activated by Rundas. Gandrayda was found in this room hiding among the Space Pirates, the latter which were guarding the Generator. When Samus entered the room, Gandrayda, camouflaged as a Space Pirate, immediately started attacking the unsuspecting Pirates and took out the group with ease. After revealing herself, she leaves Samus the task of activating the Generator, saying "Machines aren't my thing". Unfortunately, the Generator gets stuck after initial activation; this promptly opens up the maintenance shafts, allowing Samus (in Morph Ball form) to manually dislodge it. Afterwards, the Generator slowly shifted into its active position, only to have Meta Ridley seemingly block it once more. As Samus looks up and sees him, the latter lunges himself at her and the two fall into a long shaft to the center of the planet. When Meta Ridley is defeated, Rundas shows up and grabs hold of Samus to bring her back up to the top of the shaft. He tells her to meet him in the Control Tower where the Defense Cannon can be reactivated. This room is no longer accessible afterwards, as Galactic Federation Marines block the room (and the ones before it), notifying Samus that the areas are blocked off due to repairs. Gandrayda dialogue Rundas dialogue Connecting rooms as they both plummet down the Generator shaft.]] *Generator C Access (via Blue Door, Mounted Blast Shield on other side) *Generator Shaft (knocked into shaft by Meta Ridley) Inhabitants *Pirate Troopers *Gandrayda *"Jolly Roger" Drone *Meta Ridley *Rundas Scans ;Security panel :"Security panel is locked down. Initiate manual override to move panel to neutral position." ;Security panel (2) :"Security system active. Panel in secure position. Engage manual override to clear." ;Security panel (3) :"Security system engaged. Initiate manual override to move panel to neutral position." ;Security panel (4) :"Manual override engaged. Security panel has returned to its neutral position." ;Security lever :"Manual override system ready. Engage the override to bring the generator out of safety mode." ;Security lever (2) :"Manual override engaged. Generator piston is stalled. Engage upper piston override." ;Maintenance hatch :"Maintenance hatch opened. Access to upper rail manual override systems granted." ;Computer (1) :"Maintenance rail system is active and online. None of the rails are in place." ;Computer (2) :"Maintenance rail system is online and engaged. All three rails are in place." ;Computer (3) :"Generator security panels are engaged. Panel system is at red status." ;Computer (4) :"Generator security panels are not engaged. Panel system is at green status." ;Computer (5) :"Generator piston system inactive. Piston is not in place. Generator activation suspended." ;Computer (6) :"Generator piston system active. Piston is in place and secure. Ready for generator activation." ;Production monitor :"Power production at zero. Generator operation suspended. Restore all generator systems." ;Production monitor (power restored) :"Power production at full. Generator operations cleared. All systems are green." ;Hand Scanner (offline) :"Activation panel is offline. Return generator to down position then touch this panel to activate." ;Hand Scanner (online) :"Activation panel is online. Touch this panel to restore power to the generator." ;Hand Scanner (used) :"Generator activation panel has already been used once and cannot be used again." ;Fedtech Plasma Generator (offline) :"Object scan complete. This is a Fedtech Plasma Generator. Unit is currently offline." ;Fedtech Plasma Generator (stalled) :"Control scan complete. Generator is offline. Engage prime systems to energize." ;Fedtech Plasma Generator piston system :"Generator piston system active. Piston is in place and secure. Ready for generator activation." ;Fedtech Plasma Generator (online) :"Object scan complete. This is a Fedtech Plasma Generator. Unit is operating at peak efficiency." Gallery File:Generator_C_Pirates.jpg|A group of Space Pirates confronts Samus. Generator C Samus nod.png|Samus nods at Gandrayda after she reveals herself. File:Generator_C_Activated.jpg|The generator, after being activated. File:Storyboard2.png|Storyboard concept art ru:Генератор C Category:Norion Category:Rooms Category:Generators